Johnny
}} Johnny is an evil clone of John, created by the Evil Empress so that she could use a cloned and modified Chronic Stoner power set to terrorize the other Rangers with. John is forced to face a literal personification of his old self and habits, to prove his worth as the StraightxEdge Emo Ranger. Character series history After John begins reacting badly to his extensive drug use and decides to give up marijuana, Captain Emohead fails to seal away the Chronic Stoner morpher in a timely manner. Evil Empress seizes the opportunity - at great cost of her own evil energies while away from her homeworld and thus losing ability to recharge - to get petty revenge on the Rangers by using her powers to generate a bad copy of the Chronic Stoner morpher. From there, she generates an automaton modeled after John, and has that automaton (dubbed "Johnny" on this site) immediately morph into a bad copy of John's old Chronic Stoner Ranger self. However, Johnny proves to have an even more shallow personality than the John he was copied from. What few nuances John had, Johnny loses in favor of being almost entirely obsessed with using drugs. To get his full compliance, the Empress has to bribe Johnny with offers of drugs in exchange for his servitude."Weed Better Sober Up" In spite lacking some of the enhancements John was enjoying as the StraightxEdge Ranger, Johnny proved more than capable of holding his own in a one-on-one fight. The other Rangers wanted to step in and help John win, but Captain Emohead held them back so that John could have a chance to confront a personification of his past - and thus prove himself worthy of the StraightxEdge lifestyle. When John activates his StraightxEdge Samurai Mode, he gains the upperhand over the evil clone of his past self. Frustrated by John's Samurai Mode cutting down his weed stalks, Johnny summons a bad copy of the Bong Zord to draw the other Rangers out. The Mega Emo Fight Bot is formed, but Johnny pauses from attacking them when he gets the munchies mid-battle. The Rangers decide to take a cheap shot at him while he is distracted, and the Knockoff Bong Zord is destroyed. The Evil Empress vows revenge on the Rangers, and chews out Johnny for failing to get the job done. His fate after this battle remains unknown, though he is never seen again. Since he is never depicted outside of his Chronic Stoner suit, it is hard to tell to what extent Johnny will alter himself to differentiate himself further from the original John. One thing that is clear, is that Captain Emohead decides to make some upgrades to the Chronic Stoner powers after this incident to prevent villains from stealing or copying the power again. After the enhancements are completed, he hides the improved Chronic Stoner powers in a school locker.2015 Anniversary Special He trusts the location to a small boy, who holds on to a key to the locker. There would not be another Chronic Stoner Ranger until 2015, when Mary Jane would encounter the Mysterious Vagrant and receive the key to the secret locker. In other media While it is possible fanon of the Evil Chronic Stoner Ranger exists, no prominent versions of it have been presented to this site to date. While he is alluded to in Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers, he is never actually depicted. It is unknown exactly how many media formats outside of series canon actually do reference or use him in any way. Personality Since Johnny is never seen outside of his morphed form as the Evil Chronic Stoner Ranger, it is unknown to what extent he even still has a personality. His mind appears to be obsessed with 1) pleasing the Empress, 2) killing / harming / offending the other Emo Rangers, and 3) profiting in the form of the Empress paying him with drugs. Ross describes him as "a lightweight," given how quickly he develops the munchies mid-battle. John does not object to this assessment, implying that Ross also did drugs at some point. An earlier line by John also implies that all the Emo Rangers have tried at least a few drugs. Evil Ranger See also * John - the original Ranger of which Johnny is a bad clone. * "Weed Better Sober Up" - the only episode to date in which Johnny features canonically. * Evil Empress * "Green With Evil" - a saga of Power Rangers alluded to by way of the Evil Empress electing to have her evil Ranger have a green color scheme. The key difference here is that Rita gaining the Green Dragon Coin in Power Rangers appears to have been coincidental. In "Weed Better Sober Up," the Empress' decision to copy the Chronic Stoner powers for her own use is based on calculated opportunism. * "White Light" - an episode of Power Rangers alluded to plot-wise by virtue of John getting an upgrade to his suit, color, and motif. Thus, setting the stage for John to be cloned and the clone to gain his former powers. * "Return of the Green Ranger" - the Power Rangers episode being most aggressively parodied by John and Johnny's fight with each other. Inspirations * Tommy, the Green (and later White) Power Ranger that the evil clone Tom was cloned from, and also the central focus of the episodes being parodied in "Weed Better Sober Up" when John becomes the StraightxEdge Ranger. * Tom, the evil Green Power Ranger clone whom Johnny is a direct parody of. Unlike Tom, Johnny is never shown turning good after his defeat. * Psycho Blue, a Power Rangers in Space villain who has a similar motif of being a twisted-faced version of his hero counterpart. Category: Villains Category: Rangers